vacationjasonfandomcom-20200214-history
Final MNN Show
Synopsis Bits Appearances Cast * Bethany Hall * Brett Davis * Chris Gethard * Dave Bluvband as The Human Fish * Dru Johnston * J.D. Amato * Murf Meyer * Noah Forman * Random Frodo & TJ * Riley Soloner Characters Callers Guests Studio audience Production Crew * Andrew Parrish - Audience Director * Brian Miller - Social Media Director * Chris Gethard - Executive Producer * Chris Wilmot - Crew * Clif Henning - Crew * Connor Ratliff - Camera Operator / Video Contribution * Danny Behar - Crew * Dru Johnston - Executive Producer / Writer * Emma Noble - Writer * Fred from Honolulu - Crew * Heidi Vanderlee - Musical Guest Curator * Ian Wolsten - Crew * J.D. Amato - Director / Executive Producer * Jaime Casbon - Arts & Crafts * Jeannette Santiago - MNN Supervision * Jersey Dave - Floor Manager * Jesse Vandenbergh - Crew * Jewel Frankfeldt - Crew / Still Photography * Keith Bethea - MNN Supervision * Keith Haskel - Audience Director * Kiri Oliver - Musical Guest Curator * Lacey Jeka - Crew * Maelle Doliveux - Video Contribution * Michael Tannenbaum - Phone Screener * Mimi Fischer - On the Hoops * Nick Feitel - Man Behind the Plant * Noah Forman - Executive Producer / Writer * Orlando Olier - Crew * Patrick Cotnoir - Camera Operator * Richard Speziale - Audio Mixer / MNN Production / MNN Supervision * Rob Malone - Audience Director * Rob Spenser - Camera Operator / Crew * Sean Newman - Post Production * Zane Van Dusen - Musical Guest Curator Music The LLC Members of The LLC appearing in this episode: * Bill Florio * Hallie Bulleit * Jon Vafiadis * Messenger Bag * Mikey Erg Musical Guest Gallery File:Final MNN Show 0001.jpg Videos File:TCGS S3E3 - When Next You See Us We Will Be Standing Atop the Rubble Of The Entertainment Industry, Quotes Notes References Where Can I Find This Episode? * When Next You See Us We Will Be Standing Atop the Rubble Of The Entertainment Industry, Victorious Conquerers In A Strange Land That's Never Welcomed Us. We Are The Outsiders. We Are The Renegades. We Are The Surrogates For The Silent Masses Who Are Not Willing To Be Treated As A Number, Who Are Smart Enough To Know That Their Value Is Rooted In More Than What Demographic Some White Male In A Suit Categorizes Them In. In April We Take To New Airwaves To Shout Furiously On Behalf Of The Sad, Creative, Sexually Confused, Generally Forgotten Kids Who Have Long Found It Unpleasant To Shout For Themselves. We Are A Voice For The Voiceless. We Take To The Grid So That We May Speak On Behalf Of Those Who Opt To Live Off Of It. We Are The Nervous System, And Our Viewers Are The Heart And The Brain. We Aim To Obey The Commands Of The Meekest Voices Amongst The Din. We Are Selling Out, But We Will Never Back Down. We Thank The Powers That Be For Our Seat At The Table But We Refuse To Ever Be Cool And We Insist On Making A Mess. Some People Get Invited In The Front Door. Some People Sneak Through The Back Door. We Are Sleeping In A Tent In The Vacant Lot Next Door And Throwing Eggs At The Metaphorical House. This Is Not Goodbye, It's Only See Ya Later. This Is Not The End, It Is The Beginning. MNN Was Where The Forces Gathered, And Now The Army Marches. And You, The Viewers Who Have Supported Us, Are The Generals In That Army, The Admirals On The Ships, You Tell Us When It's Time To Push The Button And Go Nuclear On The Whole Venture. The Mainstream Entertainment Industry Murdered Andy Kaufman And It Is The Duty Of This Show To Get Revenge On His Behalf. on YouTube